Opa!
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Arrastrado hasta Grecia con sus amigos y viendose obligado a compartir habitación con su guía, un apuesto y joven griego. Sin duda el verano promete. Giripan y otras parejas.
1. Capitulo 1

Konnichiwa! Traigo una nueva historia, no me pegeis, se que antes deberia terminar las otras peor no lo puedo evitar cuando me viene me viene y esta tampoco creo que me vaya a durar mucho :) Pero es q grecia me apasiona y solo he hecho una hsitroia con él y ami el giripan me encanta! D: En fin, que aquí no solo habrá giripan, y las parejas ya las tengo hechas ;)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, toneladas de ello, AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

No se como me vi metido en aquel avión, destino al que iba a ser el verano de nuestras vidas. O al menos eso decía Alfred. El americano había arrastrado a Arthur, Feliciano y su novio Ludwig, el hermano de Feliciano, Lovino, su propio hermano, Matthew y a mi mismo hacía Grecia. Yo odiaba el calor, el sol que siempre me dejaba rojo como una gamba y los lugares llenos de gente y eso era lo que era Grecia durante Julio y Agosto, un bullicio de turistas con calcetines y sandalias horteras. Suspiré abatido al oír como la voz anunciaba que acabábamos de aterrar al aeropuerto de Atenas. Alfred me dio un golpe en el brazo y me guiño un ojo.

-¿No estas entusiasmado? Un verano para nosotros solos. Tenemos veinte años ¡Y toda una vida por delante! ¡A darlo todo!- gritó el americano alertando a varias personas. Arthur rugió despertándose de su sueño.

-Idiota, no tienes que gritar tanto.

-Anda, no te quejes, que ya hemos llegado.

Hacerme sitio entre la gente para poder pasar, y los bochornoso que era ser tan bajo en aquellas ocasiones, cuando me tenía que poner de puntillas para ver algo y ni así conseguía ver más de un metro más allá. El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado y nos costó lo suyo llegar hasta la estación de buses que nos llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad dónde nos teníamos que encontrar con los guías. Una vez estuvimos sentados en el bus, en el cual hacía más calor que afuera, por lo menos estábamos a cuarenta grados, Alfred sacó un mapa de la ciudad y se mordió la lengua.

-A ver, los guías nos esperaran en esta plaza... Así que nos tenemos que bajar de aquí seis paradas.

-¡¿Seis?!- exclamó Arthur. Matthew también frunció el ceño.

-¡Vamos, no os quejéis! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien!- exclamó Feliciano con una sonrisa. Yo aún no entendía como podía estar abrazando de aquella forma a su novio alemán con el calor que hacía. Su hermano lo miro asqueado y gruñó.

-¡Si! Y además, quizás alguien encuentre algún ligue.- dijo Alfred alzando las cejas. Y después me miro a mi acusador.- Y finalmente alguien pierda la virginidad eeeh, que no la puedes proteger para siempre.

Yo resoplé. Cada fiesta o viaje que hacíamos salía el temita. No había uno solo del grupo que no se hubiera preocupado por la perdida de mi virginidad.

-Dejalo, no eres nadie para decir cuando o con quien la pierde- masculló el inglés. Alfred hizo pucheros pero dejo el tema. Murmuré un "gracias" a Arthur y él solo me sonrió. Cuando por fin la sexta parada llego todos salimos tan rápido como pudimos del acalorado autobús y en efecto allí delante esperaban los guías de la agencia de viajes con la que íbamos con el resto de turistas que iban en nuestro grupo. Nos acercamos allí y Alfred preguntó si eran nuestro grupo y satisfecho de haberlo encontrado nos acomodamos contra el autobús.

-¡Kiku! ¡Kiku!- exclamó Feliciano acercándose a mi. - ¡Mira!- y me señaló a un chico moreno de ojos verdes que iba con otro chico rubio de cabellos largos.

-¿Que pasa con él?

-Este es el hombre que te dije que acoso a mi hermano cuando fuimos de vacaciones a España con mis padres. - oh sí, me acordaba de la detallada descripción que nos hizo del viaje y de como no omitía ningún detalle. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y suspiré.

-Sí, me acuerdo que me dijiste algo sobre eso. ¿Y...?

-Ah, ¡Nada! Solo te quería informar.- me respondió Feliciano con una sonrisa. Alcé una ceja y suspiré de nuevo, dándome cuenta de que era lo que llevaba haciendo des de que habíamos salido de Estados Unidos.

-¡Grupo A, grupo A! ¡Reuníos!- exclamó una voz femenina con un fuerte acento griego. Delante de nosotros había una chica sonriente con ojos verdes de aspecto soñador y cabello largo ondulado y castaño, un hombre con una extraña mascara en la cara y pelo corto, muy moreno, y otro más joven que el de la máscara muy similar a la chica, de cabello también bastante largo. -Nosotros vamos a ser vuestro guías durante estás semanas que vais a estar en Grecia. Este es Sadiq y vas a ser vuestro conductor, este es Heracles que va a ser uno de los guías junto conmigo, que me llamó Helena. Muy bien, aclarado esto, podéis dejar todas vuestras maletas dentro del maletero y seguido nos dirigiremos al hotel dónde podréis descansar un poco los que venís de muy lejos y guardar vuestras cosas para después comenzar con las visitas, ¿sí?, ¿hay alguna pregunta?- dijo la griega. Nadie levantó la mano así que todos empezamos a dejar las maletas en el maletero.

-¿Kiku?- me llamó Matthew. Me gire y le sonreí. - ¿Dónde te vas a sentar?

-Delante, me mareo fácilmente.- admití.

-De acuerdo, ¿me puedo sentar contigo, yo tampoco soy mucho de carretera.- asentí con una sonrisa y ambos nos dirigimos a los asientos más delanteros que pudimos coger y que no estuvieran reservados para los guías. Justo delante de nosotros se sentó el guía griego que tenía aspecto de dormido. Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados y me esbozó una leve sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojase.

Me fije en nuestro grupo de viaje. Aparte de mi grupo y el chico moreno acusador de Lovino y su amigo rubio había un hombre alto que parecía ruso con dos chicas que parecían ser sus hermanas, una pareja de hombres, ambos con el cabello hasta los hombros, uno rubio el otro moreno que murmuraban en dos lenguajes diferentes y otra pareja más discreta con una chica de cabellos largos castaño claro y un chico con gafas y pelo oscuro. Realmente no había una sola persona que coincidiera en nacionalidad allí.

Saque mi iPod del bolsillo y me enchufé los auriculares cerrando los ojos. Esperaba no haber ofendido a Matthew pero era mi método más efectivo para no marearme y los autobuses me mareaban más que los coches.

El trayecto no duro mucho y en poco estuvimos en el hotel. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado ye tenía ganas de estirarme en la cama y descansar un poco, habría tiempo por la mañana de ver todas las runas y saber sobre la historia de Grecia. Helena estuvo hablando durante un buen rato con el del hotel y finalmente vino hacía nosotros con el rostro preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero el hotel nos ha comunicado que hay menos habitaciones de las programas y las personas que tenían una habitación para ellos solos tendrán que compartir, el resto queda igual.- muchos se alegraron de saber que continuaban con la misma pareja pero yo era uno de los que había pedido habitación para mi solo. Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Kiku! ¿Te vienes a tomar algo antes de subir a la habitación?- exclamó al americano. Asentí con la cabeza vagamente para no tener que subir a la habitación y encontrarme con quien tendría que compartir habitación durante unas cuantas semanas. Me tomé un refresco de naranja tan lento como pude hasta que Alfred se fue con Matthew ya que ellos compartían habitación, y Arthur se fue con Lovino ya que a los dos, a pesar de haber pedido una individual, les había tocado. Eso no dejaba libre ninguno de los de mi grupo, cosa que me indicaba que me tocaría dormir con un desconocido a mi lado.

Nervioso me aproximé a la puerta y abrí con la llave que me habían dado. Al abrir vi que no había nada, solo una maleta puesta encima de una de las camas. Tragué saliva y puse la mía al lado de la otra, empezando a abrirla para poder ducharme al menos.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a un atractivo griego medio desnudo con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Oh dios, aquel verano prometía.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Uo! Hacia tiempo que no hacia un capitulo tan largo, y mira que nos es largo. Dios que triste XD Bueno, en fin, este viernes me van a petar el culo porque tengo examen de historia del imperio romano (pq el profe de latin no tenia suficiente en ensenyarnos la lengua) i es dificilisimo! :D En fin, aqui os dejo el capitulo nuevo. Lo siento, he tardado un mes y un dia, merezco la muerte jajaja, no pensava que fuese a tardar tanto. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

La primera noche había sido difícil. Al volver de cenar vi que el griego aún no había llegado y continuaba cenando junto a la otra guía y al conductor. Me cambié rápidamente y me metí en la cama. El calor verdaderamente había hecho las cosas todavía más difíciles. Cuando el griego entró debió pensar que yo estaba dormido porque sin encender las luces se empezó a desvestir hasta que estuvo desnudo, completamente desnudo, y se metió en la cama, tapándose solo hasta la cintura. Y encima cuando me desperté las sabanas se habían desplazado dejándolo destapado así que mi camino hacía el baño fue bochornoso.

Me duché de nuevo ya que sentía que había sudado mucho aquella noche y había podido dormir poco. Baje a desayunar, sentándome con mi grupo.

-¿Que te pasa? Te ves cansado.- me preguntó Arthur. Negué con la cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa.

-No, estoy bien, solo que no he podido dormir mucho, por el calor, ya sabes.

-¡Pero si hay aire acondicionado!- exclamó Alfred. Alcé las cejas y me acordé que me había preguntado para que servía el otro mando que había encima de mi mesita. _Perfecto... Si fuera solo por eso... _Me acabe de comer el yogur y me levanté dirigiéndome a la habitación de nuevo. A las diez teníamos que estar en la entrada del hotel para irnos así que quería preparar la mochila con mi cámara y demás pertinencias. Llame el ascensor y me esperé apoyado contra la pared. Cuando oí el "ting" del ascensor fui hacía la puerta de este dónde me encontré con el guía. Bueno, prácticamente me comí su pecho. Heracles me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo.

-_Kalimera..._ - susurró antes de dejarme pasar dentro. Él se fue hacía el comedor y yo me quedé estupefacto allí. Con lentitud pulse el botón de mi piso y me apoyé contra el cristal. Maldita sea, aquella noche había sido una de mis peores sino la peor. Suspiré mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación, feliz de que Heracles no estuviera en ella.

La cámara, un mapa, la guía turística, una gorra, crema solar, gafas de sol y una botella de agua. Cerré la cremallera y me eche la maleta a la espalda, dispuesto a irme hacía la entrada del hotel.

-Aún es temprano...- el griego había entrado sin hacer ruido alguno, dándome un susto de muerte. Lo observé con una mano en el pecho, intentando estabilizar mi respiración y el ritmo de mi corazón. - Si quieres... Podemos ir a tomarnos algo al bar del hotel, mientras esperamos... - el japonés bajo la cabeza, sonrojado y se acercó a la puerta.

-No, gracias. Acabo de desayunar, voy servido. - el griego alzo una ceja y sonrió divertido ante mi frialdad. Me escapé de la habitación y me fui a la entrada del hotel, sentándome en uno de los sofás. El corazón me latía a mil, no entendida como aquel chico me hacía poner tan nervioso. Sentí que se sentaba alguien a mi lado y vi que era Arthur. En su rostro podía ver que estaba enfadado con alguien o con algo, pero no era algo que me sorprendiera.

-¿Arthur-san?

-Ya es mala suerte ¿no crees?

-¿El que?

-¡Que venga el estúpido amigo de aquel tal Antonio!- no me sonaba de nada el nombre de Antonio, así que alcé una ceja para dárselo a entender. - El moreno, de ojos verdes que va con el rubio de cabellos largos. Español. ¿Muy pesado?

-¡Ah, sí! El acosador del hermano de Feliciano.

-Ese mismo. Pues su amigo, el rubio, ¡más pesado!, por lo menos me ha propuesto diez veces ir a tomarnos una copa juntos por la noche. ¡No me acuerdo ni de su nombre! François... Frances... No se, algo así. ¡No te acerques a él! Te tocará el culo a la que te descuides.- Arthur des de luego no parecía muy contento con la compañía del viaje. Le observé, divertido. El inglés ya de por si salia estar de mal humor, pero esta vez yo sabía que en realidad se sentía alagado por las atenciones de aquel hombre rubio. - Es francés, ¿sabes? ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Unos pervertidos! - exclamó.

-¿De verdad te molesta tanto?

-¿No debería? Solo contando esta mañana, me ha tocado el culo tres veces. ¡Y le conocí ayer! ¡No veas que de bobadas dice el tío!- resopló. - Sabía que no tenía que haber venido.

-No digas eso, solo acaba de empezar.

-Claro, a tu te ha tocado compartir habitación con el griego ese, normal que estés feliz. - me sonrojé tanto que parecía que iba a explotar. El inglés sonrió divertido ante mi cara.

-¡No es por eso!

-¡Anda si no! Te echa unas miraditas, ayer parecía que iba a comerte con los ojos.

-P-pero bueno, eso no es verdad. Al menos tu puedes compartir habitación con alguien conocido.

-Sí, ya ves. Lovino. El señor feliz. Y además tiene al español pegado al culo siempre, y como no, el francés va detrás. No me explico como aún no nos han violado a los dos. - el viaje solo acababa de empezar y ya pasaban cosas de aquellas, tenía ganas de ver que ocurría al final. Dolorosas separaciones de amores recién encontrados. Yo no iba a ser un caso de estos. Oh, no.

Ya de nuevo en el autobús, me puse los cascos de nuevo, esta vez solo ya que Matthew se había ido a sentar con su hermano. No me molestaba en absoluto, solo me ponía nerviosa la presencia de cierto griego delante de mi. Tocaba visita al Partenon, y la verdad tenía ganas de verlo ya que en las postales y fotos de Internet parecía realmente impresionante. Lo malo era que la carretera no era precisamente recta y la cabeza me empezaba a doler.

-Kiku ¿verdad?- me gire para ver que era el griego quien me había hablado. Se había sentado a mi lado y yo ni me había enterado. Me quite los auriculares por respeto y pare la música de mi iPod.

-Sí, ¿como sabes mi nombre?- no pretendía ofender y mucho menos ser borde pero el corazón me volvía a latir desbocado y me sudaban las manos. Él sonrió.

-Oí como te llamaban tus amigos.

-Ah...- fue lo único que se me paso por la cabeza. Manoseé el aparato de música, intentando bloquear el mareo, fingiendo estar mirando el paisaje. _Verdaderamente es muy bonito, aunque las vistas del otro lado tampoco están mal... ¡Dios, pero que dices! _Hice una mueca, disgustado con mis propios pensamientos. Todo era culpa de Arthur, él me lo había metido en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien...? Te ves... Más pálido.- alzó una de sus cálidas y grandes manos y la puso en mi frente. - Estás un poco caliente...

-No es nada... Solo me mareo un poco.

-¿Tienes que vomitar..? Sadiq es muy quisquilloso con lo de ensuciar el autobús... - el griego conservaba su calma, la preocupación solo notoria en sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza, dudando de mi propia negación. Recliné la cabeza hacía detrás y suspiré, cerrando los ojos. - Si quieres... Puedes tumbarte encima de mi regazo, no me importa...

Le observé atentamente y mire su regazo. La propuesta era tentadora pero el solo hecho de tocar alguna parte del griego ya me ponía nervioso.

-N-no gracias...- musité.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Todo el mundo abajo!- exclamó la guía con una sonrisa y todo el mundo se puso en movimiento. Di gracias a los dioses griegos por dejarme marchar de aquel bus y de aquella incómoda situación. El griego se espero a que yo bajará del transporte y bajo detrás de mi.

-¿Estás bien...? ¿Te encuentras bien...?- me preguntó. Me sentí alagado que se preocupara por mi, pero a la vez ofuscado. ¡Por dios! ¿Era aquello normal? Hacía menos de un día que lo conocía.

-¿Eh? ¿Kiku? ¿Es que estás enfermo?- me pregunto mi amigo estadounidense. Negué con la cabeza, una sonrisa falsa en mis labios. Alfred me removió el pelo y yo me lo volví a peinar antes de ponerme la gorra para protegerme de una posible insolación. Tener el pelo negro realmente no iba bien con el sol. Mientras todo el mundo se organizaba lo aproveche para ponerme un poco de crema solar en la cara y en los brazos para no parecerme a una gamba.

Todos nos reunimos en frente de aquel majestuoso templo griego, lleno de turistas tomando fotos y revoloteando a su alrededor. Mientras oía la explicación de su historia por parte de ambos guías fui tomando fotos de la majestuosidad de aquella edificación. Nos dejaron un rato libre para que lo vibramos mejor y yo aproveché y me fui solo a tomar más fotos.

Mi cámara evidentemente, no era la típica barata, era una de las buenas, ya que la fotografía era una de mis pasiones, y como buen japonés al menos tenía que tomar cien fotos de cada lugar al que íbamos. Me quité la gorra para poder observar bien el Partenon. Siempre me habían gustado las runas, la historia de Europa me fascinaba y más las culturas tan antiguas como lo eran los romanos o los griegos. Feliciano se había encargado de ilustrarme con su sabiduría sobre el imperio romano, y ahora era el turno de Grecia.

-Veo que te gusta...- aquella voz calmada me saco de mi sesión fotográfica. Observé al griego, que también observaba al Partenon.

-Sí... Mucho.- le contesté. - Me encanta la historia de Grecia.

-Yo soy licenciado en historia...

Lo observé bien. No debía de tener más de veinticinco años, su rostro parecía mucho más joven de lo que debía ser, aunque también parecía muy masculino y maduro, o al menos su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo?- le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿tienes alguna carrera? Debes estudiar aún ¿no? Pareces joven. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo veinte años... Estoy estudiando derecho.- le contesté.

-Vaya, que carrera más seria. ¿La estudias en Japón?- alcé una ceja.

-¿Japón? ¿Como sabes que soy de allí? No recuerdo haberlo dicho.

-Porque me encanta Japón. Así que tu eres japonés.- no le encontré mucho sentido a aquella respuesta pero deje pasarlo.

-Bueno, no, no estudio en Japón. Vivo en Estados Unidos. Empecé la carrera allí.

-Que pena. Japón es tan bonito.

-Lo es.- afirmé. Él sonrió y se me quedo mirando. Aparté la vista, levemente avergonzado por la intensa mirada del griego.

-Sabes... Los japoneses también son muy bonitos...

Nunca me lograría acostumbrar a las indirectas tan directas occidentales. ¡Nunca!

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Lo siento! No he subido en dos meses pero es que no tengo mucha inspiracion ultimamente y encima me ha dado por Harry Potter ahora T^T NO es que ya no me guste Hetalia... pero muy a mi pesar parece haber quedado en segundo plano, pero a aveces ya me pasa, mah, es question de tiempo. En fin, este capitulo es corto... Pero es como van a ser todos mas o menos. En fin, gracias a los que dejais reviews :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

El autobús estaba menos silencioso que el viaje de ida. Nos dirigíamos a un museo y yo de nuevo estaba sentado al lado del guía griego. Está vez me había negado a hablar y me había enchufado los cascos en las orejas, y había cerrado los ojos para no marearme de nuevo. Quedaba una hora de viaje hasta nuestro destino por lo que dormir un poco me pareció una buena idea. Pero no lo era. Cuando al cabo de media hora de haberme dormido me levante me encontré envuelta en el abrazo del griego, contra el cual me había apoyado y él había pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Este también se había dormido, su barbilla se posaba encima de mi cabeza.

No se estaba incómodo pero el momento lo era. Intenté deshacerme de su brazo pero lo encontré ligeramente difícil. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Helena, la otra guía nos miraba con una sonrisita. _Genial... _Gruñí de frustración e intenté moverme lo suficiente para despertar al griego pero Heracles no se movió, tan solo ronroneó un poco y me apretó más contra él. Note mi rostro arder y suspire.

Hasta que llegamos tuve que aguantar aquella posición, el griego se despertó, deshizo su abrazo me sonrió y salió del bus como si no hubiera pasado nada. Recogí mi pequeña mochila y entre en el agradable fresquito del museo bastante enfadado por aquel mal rato. Pero al menos no había tenido tiempo de marearme.

Mis amigos en seguida se unieron a mi, y esperamos a que entrara el resto del grupo. Alfred ya había empezado a hablar con todo el mundo y yo me junté con Arthur, que iba tranquilamente, admirando cada pieza del museo y escuchando las explicaciones del guía. De la parte de arte se ocupaba más Helena y de al de historia Heracles. Lo que me mosqueó un poco fue que cuando explicaba el griego este no me quitaba ojo.

Acabe escondiéndome detrás de todo, aunque no le podía oír tan bien por lo menos él no me podía ver. Nos dejaron rato libre para que pudiéramos ir a mirar lo que quisiéramos o si queramos ir a tomar algo al bar del museo. Casi todo el mundo optó por la segunda pero yo me fui a la zona de esculturas de la antigua Grecia.

-Hey, ¿te llamas Kiku verdad? - me preguntó un rubio que iba a nuestro grupo. Tenia un fuerte acento de la Europa del este y supuse que debía ser polaco o ruso. Asentí con la cabeza. - Genial, yo me llamo Feliks, soy de Polonia. - el chico parecía un poco afeminado y la verdad es que llevaba un poco... Afeminada. - Voy con mi novio, el castaño de allí, - señaló un chico de aspecto cohibido que se esperaba en al cola para comprar algo.- se llama Toris.

-Hm... ¿Polaco también? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-No, lituano. Vaya, tipo que el guía te estaba mirando todo el rato ¿no? Como se llamaba... Hercules...

-Heracles, - le corregí rapidamente y después negué con la cabeza. - y no me estaba mirando.

-¡Anda que no! ¿Estáis juntos? - le observé con las cejas alzadas y negué con la cabeza.

-No...

-¡Vaya! Tus amigos lo estaba comentando, creo. Quieren conseguirte novio, te venia a avisar porque están planeando dejarte a solas en algún lugar con el griego.

-¡¿Que?!

-Sí, el rubio ese con gafas, el que grita mucho lo estaba comentando con el moreno chillón y el armario rubio.- supe que se refería a Alfred, Feliciano y Ludwig. Me pase una mano por el pelo y suspiré. Vaya amigos, que se preocupaban tanto por mi vida amorosa.

-No me lo puedo creer...- gruñí.

-Bueno, hacéis buena pareja.

-Eso no es verdad...

-¡Claro que sí! Además, tus amigos se veían realmente preocupados por tu vida.

-Siempre intentan conseguirme pareja... Y siempre termina mal...

-Bueno, pues que sepas que están intentando convencer todo el grupo, hasta la otra guía y el conductor para que los ayuden a dejaros solos. - _los mataré... Los mataré y me los comeré... _

Me dirigí a paso rápido hacía la mesa dónde estaban todos mis amigos y tome una silla para sentarme a su lado. Sentía la mirada del griego en mi espalda pero la ignoré, demasiado enfadado como para que me importase.

-Ni se os ocurra.- les solté. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿El que?- preguntó Feliciano.

-Dejarme a solas, con el griego, ni se os ocurra. Suficiente tengo con que sea mi compañero de habitación. - Matthew parecía sorprendido por lo que supe que él aún no sabía nada del plan. Alfred estaba aguantándose la risa y Arthur arrufaba las cejas.

-Yo les he avisado, Kiku, les he avisado de que te molestaría.- gruñó Arthur mirando al americano.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo nos preocupamos por ti...- exclamó Alfred como si fuera la víctima de todo aquello. Arrufé las cejas y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no. No quiero cita, no quiero momentos a solas.

-Vamos... No eres el único que esta sufriendo esto.- murmuró Lovino entre dientes. Le mire confundido y él solo movió su cabeza hacía el español que se encontraba en otra mesa y Arthur arrufó la nariz hacía el francés. O sea que estaban haciendo un complot contra nosotros tres. Me pase una mano por el pelo y deje mi cámara encima de la mesa.

-De verdad... Sois lo que no hay.

-¡Lo hacemos porque te queremos!

-¿Y tu? ¡Tu tampoco tienes pareja! - exclamó Arthur dando un codazo a Alfred. El americano se sonrojó.

-Pero yo ya me ocupo de mi mismo, vosotros no lo hacéis.

-Perdona, me he olvidado de el momento en que te di permiso para inmiscuirte en mis problemas. - gruñó Arthur.

-Arthur-san tiene razón, no podéis meteros en la vida de los demás así como así. - murmuré.

-¡Pero Kiku! - exclamó Feliciano. -¡Siempre estas solo! ¡Te haría bien tener una relación!

-¿No creéis que esto lo tendría que decidir él? - dijo Matthew, añadiéndose a la conversación. Lovino asintió con la cabeza, mientras de reojo miraba la mesa del español y el francés que comentaban algo con una sonrisa mientras observaban nuestra mesa.

-Lovi, a ti Antonio te quiere. ¡Aún te recuerda! - le aseguró Feliciano a su hermano. El ialiano mayor arrufó las cejas y hubiera jurado que si pudiera hubiera soplado fuego.

-¿Que me quiere? ¡Es un puto acosador! ¡Más pesado que una vaca en brazos! - gruñó tan fuerte que casi todo el local se enteró. - Siempre es bonito que tu acosador personal se acuerde de ti, ¿no? Claro, como tu tienes ese cara de salchicha para que te salve y te proteja. - Ludwig pareció un poco ofendido por el nuevo insulto que le había dicho el hermano de su novio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Y encima va con ese tío...- murmuró el inglés refiriéndose al francés.

-No te quejes cejotas, es peor el mío. - aseguro Lovino. El inglés pareció ofendido por aquello ya que se irguió en la silla y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Peor? ¡¿Peor?! Hace dos días que le conozco y me ha tocado el culo incontables veces y me ha propuesto cosas indecentes millones de veces. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es mejor acosador!

-Tíos... Creo que todo el mundo nos está mirando. - musitó Alfred. Mire a mi alrededor y decidí que aquel era un buen momento para acabar la visita. Todo el café nos estaba mirando, incluso la pareja latina de la que estábamos hablando, que parecían bastante sorprendidos. Gire mi vista a la mesa de los guías y vi que Helena estaba aguantándose la risa al igual que el conductor. Heracles en cambio me miraba con una sonrisilla y en cuanto vio que le estaba mirando me guiñó un ojo.

Suspire, sonrojado y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Oh, dios mío. Y aquel solo era el segundo día.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
